Smile In Your Sleep
by EasternSunflower
Summary: "And then something hit me as Matt reached out to touch my hand. Matt was the one who had burned me. The one who had touched me. The one who had walked away... And something else came to me. Matt had come back." MXM; New Summary.
1. Prelude

**Author's Note= Okay! Here it is! Smile In Your Sleep. I had trouble writing this, because I'm brain-dead lately. =/ So if the next chapter doesn't come out for a while, it's because either I'm waiting for Hack My Heart, editing the end of Hack My Heart, or I'm just lazy.**

**For this story, DO NOT expect my Matt to be ANYTHING like HMH Matt, In fact expect him to be nearly polar opposite. And this Mello, he may or may not be the same, probably different. Once again, my Beta reader for this will be Liarsenic. =) (Though the Prelude wasn't Beta'd so all errors are B'sWN's fault.)**

**Song For This Chapter= None.**

**I might as well put this at the beginning. Disclaimer For The Entire Fic= I don't own Death Note, or any songs listed/used, including Smile In Your Sleep.**

**Mello's POV**

* * *

I walked silently down the main hall of Whammy's House. I was tense, a complete contrast to the almost eerily calm red head walking beside me. Scores were posted today, and I was anticipating first place.

It was odd, even though Matt was pessimistic, when it came to my dreams, Matt was so optimistic it was scary. Still, his confidence (or at least temporary confidence) spread to me.

"Matt!" Both of us turned to Roger's voice. "Come in to my office, Matt. Mello, go find your score. I'm sure you'll be pleased."

Matt went to follow Roger without a care in the world. So I shrugged and continued on towards the score board.

* * *

"_There's a serious issue with your behavior."_

_An eye brow was raised in a mocking manor._

"_Is there?"_

* * *

My eyes widened, I'd gotten first! Maybe Matt had been right; I just needed to believe.

* * *

"_We cannot accept such lying and manipulation!"_

"_Then how do you know you're not being exploited right now?"_

* * *

I slammed open the door happily.

"Ma-" I cut off.

"Near." I sneered smugly.

"Oh, Matt is not with Mello." I froze, eyes wide.

"What the hell do you want with Matt, ghost boy?" I hissed.

* * *

"_This will no longer be tolerated!"_

_No reaction, a calm demeanor._

"_You must leave Whammy's!"_

* * *

"It appears as though Matt had left Whammy's."

My mind went blank.

Where the hell _was_ Matt?


	2. Dissolve And Decay

**Author's Note= Okay, I **_**should**_** be typing up HMH right now, but the chapter I need to type up is in my other notebook and I'm at my father's ( I am very sorry MXM's Holic. But people thank her, she kicked my ass into gear O_O), so I did the next best thing, the first chapter of SIYS.**

**Okay, this may be a long AN, but it's important. As you may have noticed, B'sWN doesn't update as much during the summer. I do cosplay, and go to conventions during the summer, and my usual writing time is during class, and as I have no class in the summer, I have limited time to write. So my updates will be slow, and chapters shorter to allow faster updates. I apologize.**

**Now, I have two more fics. Abandoned Driveways will be released soon, it's mainly LXBB, but has some AXBB and some LXA. Leftovers is a whole different story (no pun intended). I don't expect to begin this for a very long time. My estimate is around Christmas, if I ever do start it (which I'm starting to doubt I will). I need a co-author for it. All other info is on my profile under "Possible Future Projects".**

**Song for this chapter= Dissolve And Decay by Hawthorne Heights**

Mello's POV

* * *

I sat on the bench beside the convenience store, tearing into a chocolate bar. I sighed and leaned back. Finally, I was granted a reason that wasn't 'pathetic' to leave Whammy's: L's death. It had given me a reason to throw a fit and leave.

Though, I had to admit that I had wanted to leave for a long time. Over a year, ever since Matt had left.

I stood up, throwing out the empty wrapper and walked down the street. The only question was how I was going to find the gamer.

_Hmm, let's see. If I were Matt, even though I was a lazy-ass, I'd have some criteria._

Matt would need something with little movement and effort. No doubt something that had to do with electronics, or something that would get him money fast. He was probably an illegal hacker.

I'd need to immerse myself into the criminal world, but that would be dangerous with Kira around. That meant that Matt was in danger too, this fact only fueled my need to find the red-head. I needed to find a half respectable way into a gang (if there ever was one), and I had to choose a gang as a goal first.

Only… there was one problem, I didn't know where Matt was; not even which country. The obvious place where he could make the most money hacking was in the USA. From that, knowing Matt, he would be in LA, where he could stand out enough to blend in.

It was going to be a hassle to smuggle myself into the states, but I'm sure I can manage. Okay, gangs.

Gangs in LA… Matt would go for a large, but still tight-knit group. That way once he got in he wouldn't be easily replaced. He may even offer himself up for a gang in the beginning, but he'd make sure they knew about his talents and know why he was there.

I ran over my mental list of LA gangs; Streetz, Hatez n' Dead, Death to Rat, The Bl00derz, and Skillz Down.

Immediately, Streetz and Hatez n' Dead were out.

Streetz was an enormous gang known for drug trafficking, namely coming from the streets that made up their large territory. Hatez n' Dead was a very small group known for all members being trained assassins.

That left Death to Rat, The Bl00derz, and Skillz Down.

Next, Death to Rat and The Bl00derz were out.

Death to Rat were known for petty crimes and protesting; not much of a gang. The Bl00derz were known for their old fashion whoring and family business, much like a Jamaican mafia.

That left Skillz Down, a gang that was more of a cyber mob, the internet being their domain. Matt's hacking skills would be tested there.

Matt wouldn't like that…

I growled, waving down a taxi. When it came, I plopped into the back seat.

"The airport," I stated blankly; glaring out the window.

No, Skillz Down would challenge Matt, and he was too much of a lazy ass to work hard enough to place in that gang.

Okay, so the ones that were definitely out would be Skillz Down, Death to Rat, Streetz, Hatez n' Dead… leaving the Jamaican mafia; The Bl00derz .

"Here," I snapped out of my thoughts. I hurriedly shoved the money into the driver's hand before leaving the vehicle and jogging into the large building.

The airport was busy, making the air stuffy and un-breathable. Making my way to checking, I discovered that the next flight to LA took off in exactly an hour. I managed to convince the man behind the desk to give me a small discount.

Maybe he liked my leather?

I had bought it recently, and I had to admit, I loved the way it clung to my hips, low riding and teasing. My new leather vest showed off my belly-button and showcased my hip bones.

I still remembered Matt's hips; even as a child he'd always been thin, his hip bones jutting out. I remember that I used to trace his bones, such as his ribs or spine, as he lay playing his game boy on my bed.

The small moments like that, where I felt absolutely at peace, were, and still are, the ones I crave the most.


	3. Shadow Of The Day

**Author's Note= I'm glad to hear that everyone enjoyed the last chapter. Seems I had a moment, and that it was a good thing I added the "hip" scene at the end, it was an almost random add on. So I'm happy it was as my mom put it "powerful" ^.^**

**I have two kink one-shots coming out soon. Yes, kink =3 One will be out whenever I stop getting lazy, and the other one will be out as soon as I finish it. BsWN is a newlywed X3 So I must wirte my wife (MXM'sHolic =3) some kink! **

**Song For This Chapter= Shadow Of The Day by Linkin Park**

Mello's POV

* * *

Two months after arriving in Los Angeles, the City of damned Angels, found me as a sad sight. Sure, I had gotten here, gotten an apartment and even managed to get into The Bl00derz at a low but still respectable level, but I hadn't even heard a whisper, seen a wisp of smoke, or a faint scent trail of Matt.

There were three options here; first, he was dead. I didn't want to think about that but it was possible. Second, I wasn't looking hard enough; nor in the right places. Third, Matt didn't want to be found.

It unnerved me a little, the fact that Matt was nowhere to be found. I still had a lot of progress to get completed in the gang, but I needed a quick way out of the work, or rather in. There was one guy I'd heard of who could get me there.

His name was Jermane, and he was the gang leader's little brother. The identity of the gang leader was unknown to someone as low in the ranks as me. Though, if Matt was in this gang and they found out we grew up together, then I'd be accepted in no problem. I just needed to find Jermane so that I could get in contact with Matt. Easier said than done, I think.

~ (Matt's POV)

I stared at the sky, although my tears were obstructing the view of the stars. Why couldn't I do anything right? I had known that it was going to be hard to make my own way in LA.

_The City of Angel, was it? Right. _I thought bitterly. I was probably fooling myself by coming here. Angels didn't exist, and even if they did, they were always broken by someone.

These angels that had been so beautiful and so happy, they fell. These fallen angels, they were still so beautiful, still so mesmerizing, if not more. They were broken, tainted, sad, and yet still desirable. Only now they were bitter; and the wrath of these fallen angels, it comes in the form of unspeakable sins- lying, cheating, hurting, and manipulation.

At least that's what my mother had said. She had told me many times, "Daddy's just a fallen angel, don't worry, baby. We'll fix him."

And I know that these were just lies told by my father. I never fell for them, he noticed. He'd always tell me that I was just like him, but I always said I wasn't. I saw how he hurt my mother, how he fed her lies and empty promises. How he seduced her into creating him a son, it made me disgusted to be born.

But I was still a child, I still had that dream; I want to be just like daddy when I grew up! And I had. He had been smart, knowing that if he pushed me that I would resist. He had pushed at certain points so that I would learn what to do and what not to do, to acquire the skills he desired me to have.

But there was one flaw in his plan; he died. Still this fact was double-edged. It had made me introverted, but it had caused my survival instincts to kick in. So I used what I had silently learned, to lie, to cheat, and to pretend.

I never had mourned my parents, why would I now? My father was a selfish bastard who only wanted me to mold. My mother was a weak whore picked for her green eyes.

My father had the same red hair as I did and the same slim build and a similar style when he wasn't in a suit. My father was a puppet master, it helped him excel at his job; he had been a lawyer.

My mother had my eyes, her blonde hair always long with bangs that framed her soft, round face. Her genes had feminized my father's hard features, giving me wide, innocent eyes. Eyes I had been taught to use to my advantage. She had been a street whore, her eyes had drawn my father in, and he had 'known' that he wanted her to bear his child.

And so the child was born, Mail Jeevas.


	4. Drive

**Author's Note= I'd just like to say that in case there's any confusion, all parts that are from Matt's point of view in the chapters that start up from Mello's are in the past; because they're taking the same steps, and I'd like to show that ^^**

**BTW, in case you haven't noticed, these chapters will be short. ^^" But hopefully quick, I've got up to chapter 7 written; I'd like to get this one finished up so that I can post onme of my new fics, which I have vowed not to until either this or HMH is finished being written and/or posted.**

**Song For This Chapter= Drive by Hawthorne Heights**

**Mello's POV**

* * *

I hissed out a breath; people were so aggravating. I pulled my vest back on; The Bl00derz really took their reputation of old fashion whoring seriously. Making my 'prove my worth' by putting my body on display.

It had paid off in the end, as I was now an official newbie, unlike some others who were just there for entertainment. I smiled to myself, before frowning.

Had Matt gotten in the same way? Or did they demand more from the hacker?

Jackson had also said that he'd put a rush on it if I sucked him off; I declined his offer. He had shrugged, saying it was my loss.

~ (Matt's POV)

I shifted unhappy with what I was being asked, but I didn't show it. I couldn't show it, it was part of my 'training' forever engraved into my brain.

I kept my face blank and weighed my options carefully, I got the feeling that going with the man was saying was the best option.

Jackson was the man's name, and he wasn't all the nice. It was settled then, it needed to be done. I nodded hesitantly, projecting some fake innocence. The nod was returned, and I assumed the position, falling to my knees harshly, so that my head was faced with his fly. I dived in, pretending not to give myself time to think.

I just hoped that this would give me even a little bit of an edge.

I wasn't stupid, so that 'hope' was beaten down instantly.

No, what would give me the edge was whether the man at the top took a fancy to my unique features. He may or may not like little red headed geeks, and he may or may not like dicks. Although, from the feeling I get from Jackson, they accepted anything with a hole or two.

But I was smart, and had self-control, I knew how to twist people's mind in directions they shouldn't go. I knew how to break people, mind and body; and I _hated it._ I hated myself for enjoying every moment of it.

But _that_ was going to give me an edge.

And as much as I hated to say it, my father had been smart in that sense, preparing me for any field I could have chosen. Though I doubt he would have guessed what I was doing here, he would have cursed me, disowned me, abandoned me.

And that, _that_ was what I loved, and it was why I'd do anything to get this position.

I'd die for it, what else did I have to live for anyway?


	5. The Business Of Paper Stars

**Author's Note= Here's the fourth! This fic is turning out quite a bit differently than I thought it would. But either way, I am immensely happy with how this has turned out so far! Most chapters are going to be this length, simply because this is where my chapters decide to end XP But, yeah, enjoy and review?**

**Song For This Chapter= The Business Of Paper Stars by Hawthorne Heights**

**Matt's POV**

* * *

The City of Angels, always leads back here.

It always starts here, and I think it'll end here as well. And as much as I hate to admit it, I loved this city.

It would forever be my home, and I wouldn't change it for anything.

There were no angels here. The name was to draw the angels there, but once they arrived, they were pulled down if they travelled too far into the city. This city didn't just break you, or 'devour' you, it forced you to conform to its disturbing shape.

This was hell on Earth for those who weren't the devils.

And the only way to be a devil was to be born one. I had been lucky, or unlucky depending on how you look at it, to have been born one.

Lucky because I didn't feel much of the wrath of the city. Unlucky because I could never fit in anywhere else.

I'd learned that when I'd gone to Wammy's, I stuck out in Britain like a sore thumb. I'd needed a cover, and that's where Mello came in.

He'd came about a year after I had.

The eight year old had been roomed with me, and he'd started crying on the first night. I'd seen an opportunity there. I'd gone over and comforted him, and the next day, we were best friends.

I didn't mind, it had been nice to tag around with Mello. He'd always been very expressive, so easy to read, and I missed that.

The thing about Mello was that although he was easy to read, no one messed with him. I admired Mello; he was honest despite what everyone thought.

It was amazing, how anger could be mistaken for dishonesty. My calm had been almost mistaken for innocence.

Only Roger had known, only because of that year I'd gone without cover. Still, Roger got it wrong as well; he suspected that I was manipulating Mello and his scores. He thought that I forced Mello to depend on me by making his scores lower. That was wrong.

Even though most people underestimated me, Roger was the worst, even Mello wasn't as bad.

Roger believed that I was stupid, that all I knew how to do was cheat, he didn't even think that I could lie properly.

But Mello, Mello knew something. He knew I was smart, but he was also foolish. He thought that I had a heart, but I didn't. He was as foolish as mother, because I was exactly like my father.

The people who had never spoken to me knew better. I didn't bother to try to convince them otherwise, there wasn't any point to waste the energy.

The only people who knew the extent of what I was capable of were Bullet, Jermane and Jackson.

Jackson had been the first one to see it, and he'd reported it to Jermane, who had told Bullet. I'd been an instant favorite, and I'd been led to think that it'd been my hair color. Bullet had a thing about the unique and exotic, apparently I fit into one of those categories.

I'd slipped up once, correcting a near fatal error on one of Bullet's plans.

Only it hadn't been an error, instead a test.

So they knew, and it had worked out in the end.

I released a breath of nicotine laced smoke, raising my eyes to the sky.

I sighed, nothing was as it seemed in the City of Angels.


	6. Red Star

**Author's Note= O.O I'm not dead. Believe me, I'm not dead. . I've just been caught up in shit in life. I went to a new school, blah, blah, blah.**

**And I've been writing a novel I've been hoping to get published, I'm submitting it to a contest by Push Publishers. I hope that's a good excuse =)**

**Yeah, not so much -.-" The wait has been unacceptable, I apologize. I'm actually typing this at school, so I hope to be able to do this more often. And it'll work.**

**Song For This Chapter= Red Star by The Birthday Massacre**

**Matt's POV**

* * *

"Jermane, I've got another kiddie who wants you." I watched Jackson enter the room.

"Wha's 'e look like?" Bullet asked from my right.

"Nothing you'd like, sir. He's a blonde one." I raised my brow at Jackson as he walked to sit beside Jermane. "Oh, yeah. You like blonde ones, Matt." Jackson flashed me a grin.

"Yeah," I shrugged, "so describe him."

"Eh, ice blue eyes, kind of tanned. Religious-"

"Religious?"

"Yeah, he's got one of those crosses on a chain-"

"A rosary."

By now I was sitting up straight, my eyes wide behind my goggles.

"Can you get me a picture?" I asked, relaxing my self; until a thought occurred to me, "Did you touch him?"

"No, calm down. He refused anyway, most I could get was his vest off." Jackson put his hands up as if surrendering. "But yes, I can get you a picture."

I nodded, and leaned back. There wasn't any point to me getting excited, it was a very slim chance that it was Mello. It was still a chance.

Ever since I'd left, I'd been paranoid that the blonde had or would follow me. And that chance had skyrocketed when L had died three years ago.

Amazing how time flew when you worked hard not to be killed by Kira.

"I'm going to take a walk and get myself more fags. Anyone want anything while I nip over to the store?" I stood up, and watched as Jermane stood up, signaling that he'd go with me.

The other two men shook their heads and Jermane and I left. We walked in comfortable silence out of the base.

As we walked down the hallway, the lower ranking members of the Bl00derz went silent, staring. While the Veterans of the gang greeted Jermane, knowing I preferred to be ignored. After exchanging a few greetings, Jermane started walking again after he's stopped to speak with a good friend of Bullet's.

We left the base behind, walking down the street. I observed, with a sick kind of satisfaction, the way the people parted to give us a wide berth.

It was amazing the way most people could sense dangerous things and people. The way their subconscious pushed down their pride and forced them to avoid. That was normal people.

Then there were the people who knew you were dangerous and tried to stand up to you. These people were foolish because they thought they knew exactly what they were dealing with. They were the "heroes".

And last there were the people who were clueless. They couldn't see danger if it was stabbing them in the eye. Either that, or they sensed so much danger everywhere that they ignored the warnings. Or they were stupid enough to think that they were immune to evil.

In gangs you most often saw a fourth type. The most idiotic type of them all; the ones who _wanted_ to be dangerous, the wannabes. They never would be, but by wanting to be, they put themselves as the next target for the truly dangerous ones.

I remember, when Jermane had been greeting the older members, I saw a flash of yellow. And a flash of leather, and a flash of ice blue so fierce I'd had to look away.

I'd seen him, I'd seen Mello, but he hadn't seen me. I'm not sure if that's good or bad.

Over the years of living with the bombshell, I'd learned that Mello had his own category; he was part of a fifth type. It was the most innocent, and deceived type. He shared it with only one other person I knew.

Mello and my mother shared the fifth type; those who were in love with the dangerous people, loving them every bit as much as they loved danger itself; the innocents.

They were such foolish people, I blew out smoke, but I was grateful they existed.


	7. Sacrifice

**Author's Note= Yeah, got another chapter typed up. ^^ Aren't I a good child? XP So yeah, hopefully I'll updating faster these days ^^**

**O.O I probably just jinxed it. Please vote on the poll in my profile. That way I can set some priorities. ^^**

**Song For This Chapter= Sacrifice by t.A.T.u.**

**Mello's POV**

* * *

I stood stock still, not daring to move a muscle.

"Yo, you okay, man? I know it's shocking when you first see the higher ups." A random, but slightly higher ranking member told me, a creepy smile on his face. His intentions were clear.

"Who were they?" I asked; I needed the information he had, and right now, I'd do almost anything for a lead. And this was definitely a lead.

"I'll tell you all I know for a price." He seemed to know that I'd do lots of things for him and he was milking it to its maximum capacity; I needed to play the game, and play it well.

"What kind of price? I might be tempted to pay it." I purred, stepping closer to him.

"A thousand dollars." My eyes widened then hardened.

"Okay, I'll have it in three days."

"Make it two and we have a deal." I grit my teeth but nodded and turned away.

As I walked away, I looked at the ground. I'd misread the signs and played a game; the wrong game. I sighed and leaned propped against the wall.

"'ey!" My eyes snapped open, and I stared at the man who was leaning across the passenger seat in his black BMW. I knew what he wanted, and I realized how I looked.

Leather pulled skin tight, eyeliner, and my thick boots. I looked like a hooker. An idea popped into my head.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked, coming forward to lean into the open window.

"Yeah," he said, his eyes raking over my body. "'op in."

I opened the door and got into the car.

The man was well built, his skin dark; with his accent, it told me that he was Jamaican.

"I 'ave a friend 'o is stressed. I've 'ot a feelin' that 'e'd enjoy ya'" I kept my face blank.

"How much are you paying me for this. And what does it include?"

"You'll be tied up, blin'folded an' 'e'll do whatever 'e wants ta'. Name yer price."

I froze, what would be a reasonable price?

"How much have you got?" I played it cool.

"I'll give ya' t'ree t'ousand the first time. I want 'dis t'ing ta' be a repeated event."

I stared at the man, had he just offered me a stable income? I wasn't sure I liked the idea, but I didn't really have a choice. I needed money, and not just for that information either.

I nodded stiffly, and the man smiled.

We drove for a while until we came to a stop at an old townhouse with faded green paint. It was worn from time and the elements.

It was still beautiful, I thought, stepping out of the car and following the dark-skinned man.

Walking up the steps, I realized how utterly stupid this idea was, I could be killed at any moment and then I'd never find Matt, I'd never get to tell him that I understood him; that I didn't care. That I loved him.

And I wouldn't be able to show him that I was number one.

I'd never be able to make him realize that I was perfect for him, and that he loved me too.

But as I stripped off my clothes and allowed my wrists and ankles to be tied, I realized that there was no turning back, and no matter what I did, it was necessary.

Then, as the blindfold covered my eyes, forcing the world into a sickeningly black void. As a ball-gag was pushed into my mouth. I think, I'm going to hate the man who's going to do this to me. So much it will hurt.


	8. Good Enough

**Author's Note= Well, my lord, I've been really good with updating lately haven't I? ^^**

**Anyway, here is a chapter full of semi-consensual smut. XP I would tell you that this chapter doesn't impact the plot at all, but I would be telling a rather large lie. ^^" So bear with me, I hope that I wrote this well, I feel like I've written it well. ^^" From here on out, I believe that it only gets dirtier? I can't remember. I know I've got more in store, but I'm not allowed to tell you.**

**Who says? Matt does. So being one of the normal people, I obey (Ha, pun of the last chapter.).**

**Anyway, there's a poll on my profile. I'd love it if you took the time to vote. ^^**

**Yes, my everlastingly, annoyingly long AN is over. Enjoy. ^^**

**Song For This Chapter= Good Enough by Evanescence.**

**Mello's POV**

* * *

I couldn't help the strangled gasp that bypassed the ball gag. Slender fingers massaged my hips while a tongue lapped at my navel. I arched myself into his body. Pleasure murdered my confusion at his gentle touch in cold blood. Those fingers danced higher, the tongue trailing it's way up, not once leaving my flash. The slick muscle, joined by teeth nibbled gently on my neck. He bit down, then soothed the spot by pressing surprisingly soft lips to the battered flesh.

I was surprised when a thin nose nuzzled itself under my chin. I tilted my head to the right, allowing hum more access, but he pulled away.

A moan formed from deep in my throat when he circled my nipple with his nose, his hot breath making it perky. He switched nipples, caressing with his slim finger the previously touched nub. I threw my head back when his mouth closed over the peak.

My already hardened erection strained when he gave my left thigh a gentle smack, only hard enough to make a sound.

I heard through the rustling of his clothes that he moved behind me. I heard some more rustling and the sound of something hitting the ground, followed by a lighter plop that I guessed was his shirt.

Sure enough, I felt a firm but slim chest press against my back, and arms enclose around my waist, securing my hips still with one forearm spanning across. His other hand left feather light touches along my shaft. I groaned as he gently palmed the head of my erection.

All his touching and kissing had all my nerves on high alert. Everything just felt so good, every movement of his hand as he pumped my shaft slowly, the ripple of his muscles as his arm flexed, the delicate drumming of his fingers on my hip.

My panting increased, and so did my heart rate, pretty soon I was fighting against his arm with desperation. I tried to speak, to tell him that I needed more, but it all came out as muffled noises because of the gag which I'd nearly forgotten about.

He seemed to get the message though, his arm released my hips and I bucked rapidly into his hand. Moans began to rip from my throat, and saliva dribbled onto my chin.

All through my bucking, his hand kept a firm grip and his slow movement. I threw my head back onto his shoulder, I was really close. Suddenly, the ball gag was released, and I took a deep breath, my exhale coming out in a long moan.

"Shit!" Now able to form words, the floodgates opened. "Yes! Damnit, faster!"

To my pleasure, he did as he was told and sped up his hand, he seemed to be getting more excited by the way he was almost humping my back.

"Yeah! Fucking hit it!" I hissed at him, grinding my ass on to his pelvis.

I heard a low groan from behind me and took it that I was doing good. I continued to press back up against him, wishing that my hands weren't tied behind my back.

His hand sped up, while his free hand grabbed my hips roughly, forcing me to grind on him. I groanedas his hot breath tickled my neck.

"Shit!" I hissed and bucking up one last time, spilling seed.

I heard a grunt behind me and felt hot semen spray all over my back. I slumped forward and heard the tying of a belt buckle and footsteps leaving quietly.

I had to admit, whoever this guy was, he was good at what he did.

Really good.


End file.
